


The One Where Chandler is Depressed, then pissed, then in love again

by HeyJudeLetItBe



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Chandler goes through a lot of emotion in this, Episode 8, M/M, Season/Series 03, The One Without The Giant Poking Device, Their totally gay, This is how the episode should have gone, and it's super cute, at least this scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJudeLetItBe/pseuds/HeyJudeLetItBe
Summary: I'm season 3 episode 8 Chandler learns that janice cheated on him with her soon to be ex-husband. He is sad and throwing darts and Joey is there.





	The One Where Chandler is Depressed, then pissed, then in love again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on how the scene should have gone. 
> 
> Please feel free to correct me on any mistakes in the comments. Constructive criticism is always welcomed!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! 
> 
> MK ✌

Joey walks in to their apartment to find his roommate angrily throwing Darts across the room to the dartboard "You know how we always keep those chopsticks for no reason?" He asks as he pulls open drawers and cabinets, collecting all the chopsticks they had hoarded. 

Chandler throws the last dart in his hand and turns to Joey "Yeah." He mutters before going back to the board to collect the darts. "Well now we got a reason." Joey says enthusiastically, smiling at chandler. 

"What?" Came Chandler's reply as Joey searched through the top of the fridge. 

"Were fashioning a very long poking device." 

"All right." It wasn't until then that Joey realized something was wrong with his best friend "Hey, uhh.... what's the matter?" 

Chandler smiled at the ground softly as he readied himself to throw another round of darts "I talked to Janice." 

"Oh my god," Joey gave Chandler a sympathetic look "Is she going back to him?" 

"She doesn't know." Chandler threw another dart.

"Says she loves us both." 

Another dart. 

"You know I woke up this morning, I was in love. I was happy." His voice going from breaking to anger in point three seconds. 

Another dart "You know it serves me right for buying that 12-pack of condoms." Joey looked amused as he raised an eyebrow at the other man. 

"And now I can't even return them because she chocked on the receipt!" He threw two of the remaining three darts as hard as he could, clearly pissed off. 

Joey took a small step back and watched Chandler fiddle with the remaining dart "What are ya, what are you gonna do?" 

"I don't know. You know? What would you do?" He asked, watching as Joey started pacing around the room, planting himself behind one of the recliners, "Look, Chan you're not gonna like it but uhhm... if... if it was me, and this is just me, I would, uhh I would bow out." Chandler went to throw the last dart, instead of throwing he turned to Joey, his hand still in the positing to throw. 

Joey had jumped face first to the floor to avoid being hit by the dart what was never thrown. Chandler sent him a tired look at he lie on the floor "What? What are you talking about?" 

"They have a kid together, ya know? They're like.... they're like a family and if, idk if there's a chance they can make that work, I know I wouldn't want to be the guy who stood in the way." Chandler sniffles as he looks at the ground, clearly defeated and sad. 

"And maybe.... maybe there's somebody right in front of you.... who.... who maybe would want to start a family someday with you." Chandler looked up from the floor and into Joey's brown eyes "Joe?" He asked moving closer. 

"Yeah?" Joey moved his eyes away from Chandler's and too the floor, his hand rubbing the back of his neck "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" 

Joey shook his head.

"You sure?" Chandler prodded, moving even closer to The other. Instead of giving Chandler an answer, Joey seized the moment, pulling Chandler close to him and pressing their lips together, his hands weaving themselves in Chandlers hair. 

It was a long kiss, the kind that leaves you breathless and gasping for air once it's over. Joey had his hands wrapped around Chandler's waist. Chandler had one hand on Joey's back, the other in his hair, his head laying gently on Joey's shoulder. 

"I love you, Joe." 

"I love you too, Chandler."


End file.
